Kindori Hyūga
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =May 3 | age =28 | gender =Male | height =6'7" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =A+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | livingcountry = | affiliation =Depends | previous affiliation = Konohagakure Iwagakure | occupation =Mercenary | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Seidōhebi | previous partner = | family =??? (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Grandaunt) Masayoshi Sarutobi (Father) ??? (Mother) | clan = Hyūga Clan | clanbranch =Main Family | rank =S-rank | classification =Mercenary | reg =KON-017 | academy =9 | chunin =12 | jonin =13 | bounty =??? | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Byakugan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden ='Hyūga Clan Techniques' | unique =-'Cursed Byakugan' | nature = Earth Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Hyūga Clan Techniques Kote Techniques Earth Release Techniques Summoning Technique Golden Sight Seal Golden Serpentine Flight TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , more well-known for his two epithets, and , two names which have made him well known in the criminal underworld. Born the grandson of the exalted , the boy was thrust into this world with high expectations. Despite being a member of the main family, the boy was regarded as 'impure' due to the relation his Hyūga father had with another female during the time of his birth, resulting in Kindori, making the boy an illegitimate child. Despite this, his grandmother still loved the boy, treating him as if he was a full-blooded member of the prestigious clan. After the village had a political dispute with Iwagakure, Kindori was forced to become a civilian of the Hidden Stone village, all at the mere age of fourteen. Now a civilian of Iwagakure, the boy was trained in various Earth Release Techniques, it eventually becoming his Jutsu speciality. Kindori was raised in Iwagakure to become the ultimate soldier, putting him through highly strenous training programs, and eventually had him sign a . The Summoning Contract was signed with Seidōhebi, a serpent which specialized in the usage of poison. It was during this time when the boy's Byakugan experienced changes, due to the highly foreign blood within his veins. Four black lines manifested themselves upon Kindori's Byakugan, resulting in an evolution regarded as a , which would allow Kindori to access the memories, knowledge and jutsu arsenal of any blood relative's, resulting in him gaining access to techniques of other half-blooded Hyūga. However, upon the manifestation of the evolution, Kindori now knew himself to be a highly important asset of Iwagakure, and the boy, now man, defected from the village, becoming a mercenary for the criminal underworld. Background Before Kindori, there was his father, Masayoshi Sarutobi, a half-blooded Hyūga child of the exalted and the grandson of the , . The man had become a shinobi known world-wide as , a fact which allowed the man to unlock the Tenseigan. The Tenseigan is a Dojutsu of belonging to a certain crop of shinobi, and with this eye, one can alter events with relative ease. Then there was his mother. A member of a clan in Iwagakure, a woman of utter beauty. Her name was , and she was a highly important politician within the ranks of Kirigakure. Masayoshi had been travelling, when he met Reiki at an inn known as the , where the two began to meet more often, until eventually, Kindori was born. Reiki was forced to give her newly-born child to the father, Masayoshi. The child, now in Masayoshi's company, was nothing more than a hassle for the skilled shinobi. Thus, Masayoshi decided to give the child to his mother, Hanabi Hyūga. Now the child was in the possession of Hanabi Hyūga, the heiress to the Hyūga Clan. His grandmother treated the child as her own, spoiling him from a young age. Kindori was trained in the art of the Gentle Fist, learning the martial art to eventually make it a second nature. It was soon after learning the basic's of the martial art did Kindori begin to experience violent migraines. This was nothing more then the development of the Byakūgan in the boy's eyes. At the mere age of five, Kindori's Byakugan developed within his eyes, granting him the ability to view and block the Tenketsu of opposing shinobi. Kindori's Byakugan, similar to his grandmothers, was regarded as a , meaning that their Byakugan was much more perceptive when compared to other eyes within the Hyūga Clan. With greater perceptive skill, the benefit of being able to pierce and even sever the chakra points of others was now accessible, an ability which would give Kindori a feared name amongst the Hyūga, earning him the moniker of . Kindori was eventually enrolled into the academy, where hell would break loose. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Prowess Byakugan Cursed Byakugan Ninjutsu Taijutsu Summoning Quotes Trivia *"日向", the Kanji for Hyūga, and "金鳥", the Kanji for Kindori, have two different meanings. Hyūga means "Place in the Sun", and Kindori means "Golden Bird". Thus, Kindori's name can be interpreted as "Golden Bird with a Place in the Sun".